gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Cheerios
The Cheerios are the cheerleading squad of William McKinley High School. They are coached by Sue Sylvester, and very successful; they have won multiple competitions and awards, including six consecutive District and National Championships, and they placed third in International Championships in North Korea. They lost in 2011, at the Regionals Competition because Santana, Brittany and Quinn quit just before the departure. It is currently captained by Santana Lopez and Becky Jackson. In the Un-Cut Screener for the Pilot episode, Will mentions that the Cheerios have placed third at Cheerleading Internationals in Pyongyang, but this isn't mentioned anywhere else in the series. Season One William Schuester, the new director of Glee Club tries to recruit some cheerleaders to join the club, but Sue refuses, explaining the school caste system to him and noting that kids in glee are "sub-basement". At end of the episode Sue, Quinn and Santana are seen watching Don't Stop Believin' sung by the original six members of New Directions. In Showmance, they watch in shock as the Glee Club sings Push It. Quinn Fabray, the head cheerleader and Finn's girlfriend, becomes jealous of Rachel and decides to join along with her fellow Cheerios Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce with the song I Say a Little Prayer. Sue decides to use the girls as her spies. "]] In Vitamin D, Sue writes in her a journal about a recent "disaster" in which Quinn's knee slightly buckled during a pyramid. That kind of screw-up could cost the Cheerios their national title, Sue thinks. When she asks Quinn what's wrong, Quinn says she's tired from Glee Club. Sue decides she must bring down Will and has a conversation with Terri about Will's relationship with Emma. She implies that Terri must intervene to prevent an affair. This leads Terri to try and get a job at the school. In Throwdown, Rachel confronts Quinn about doing Sue's dirty work and warns her that Sue won't be there once her pregnancy is revealed. Later, Quinn sings You Keep Me Hangin' On with the Cheerios dancing in the background. In Mash-Up, Sue kicks Quinn off the cheerleading squad for being pregnant, which she was not going to do when Rod Remington put her in a good mood. Howewer, she caught him cheating on her with the other anchor Andrea Carmichael leaving Sue in a bad mood. In Wheels, a reluctant Sue holds tryouts for the open Cheerios spot. After Mercedes, Kurt, and Lauren Zizes try out (and are rejected), Becky Jackson shows up and jumps rope - poorly. Sue puts her on the team, supposedly because her sister Jean also has Down Syndrome. In Sectionals, when the other schools perform the songs they had chosen, Brittany admits that she gave an advance copy of their set-list to Sue. Will tells Principal Figgins this and he suspends Sue as coach of the Cheerios. In Hell-O, Sue returns to the school since she blackmailed Principal Figgins that she will tell on his wife that they slept together (she also took a picture of them together in bed with Figgins without his shirt on for evidence) after Sue dropped some questionable pills on his drink while they were dining together in a restaurant. She also orders Santana and Brittany to seduce Finn so that Rachel will quit Glee Club but the plan is ruined when Santana and Brittany spend the date ignoring Finn and gossiping with each other. In The Power of Madonna, the Cheerios perform a routine with stilts to the tune of Ray of Light. Kurt and Mercedes accept Sue's offer to join the Cheerios, who wants to add their musical talents to the cheerleading performance (and further undermine Will) and perform 4 Minutes with them during a school assembly. In Home, Sue prepares for an interview with Splits Magazine, and demands that new cheerleader Mercedes lose 10 pounds in a week. She also reserves the school auditorium for cheer practice, leaving Glee Club without a place to perform. Mercedes asks Brittany and Santana how they manage to stay so skinny. They tell her that they drink a protein shake that Sue Sylvester makes up of different ingredients. They admit that they don't like it but they would get kicked off the Cheerios if they didn't stay thin. After fainting in the cafeteria and being told by the doctor she has low blood pressure, Quinn enters the room and assures Mercedes she went through the same thing. At the end of the episode, Mercedes sings Beautiful, and most of the Cheerios and Glee Club members join her. She then decides to quit the Cheerios. In Funk, Will seduces Sue with a performance of Tell Me Something Good and asks her out on a date but doesn't show up, just to humiliate her. Sue withdraws the Cheerios from the upcoming Nationals competition and becomes bed-bound saying that she is all alone. When the entire cheerleading squad (including Santana and Brittany) seem to be in a "Funk", Will apologizes to Sue. In return, she humiliates him, and displays her latest trophy in his music room. In Journey, Sue, who was a judge at regionals, told the Cheerios she was going to crush glee club. Season Two In Audition, Quinn rejoins the Cheerios, and Santana is no longer Head Cheerleader and quits cheerleading, because Sue is getting very ''angry about her breast implants! Santana is no longer on top of the pyramid, but at the bottom. Santana and Quinn fight because Quinn told Coach Sylvester about her breast implants. In The Sue Sylvester Shuffle, the episode starts with the Cheerios dancing to Katy Perry's ''California Gurls, in which Sue says she doesn't feel excited. Later, Sue sees on a cartoon that someone is being shot from a cannon and inspires her to shoot one of the Cheerios out of a decorated cannon. She buys a cannon and chooses Brittany to be shot out of the cannon, even though Sue doesn't know how to use it. Brittany becomes scared saying she doesn't want to die. They have the cheerleading regional competition the same time that the glee club and football "]]team will be performing so Santana, Quinn, and Brittany have to finally choose between Cheerios and Glee. They all choose Cheerios over Glee, but when Finn comes right before they board the bus to Regionals, he reminds them about how Coach Sylvester treats them and how they will no longer be part of Glee. Santana and Brittany choose Glee after that, but Quinn still wants to keep her 'reputation', but when Finn tells her again she agrees to go back to Glee. Since the Cheerios did not have them, they did not win Regionals, the first time in 7 years, and Sue is named Loser of the Year on a televised interview with Katie Couric. In Silly Love Songs, Quinn, Santana, and Brittany are in street clothes for the first time in the whole show. In Original Song, Sue says she likes revenge and puts dirt in Santana's and Brittany's lockers, covering them both. Confused about what happened, Brittany says "I don't remember putting that in there." which they tell to Schuester. Season Three In The Purple Piano Project, Santana and Brittany both rejoin the Cheerios. Sue appoints Becky and Santana as co-captains, which results in an argument. She asks them to destroy the purple pianos and make it look like an accident as part of Sue's political protest against funding for the arts in public schools. While Blaine sings [[It's Not Unusual|It's Not Unusua''l]], the Cheerios dance with him and later pour ligher fluid on the purple piano. After the song is over, Quinn flicks her cigarette at the piano, resulting in it bursting into flames. This resulted in Santana getting kicked out of New Directions. Known Members SueSeason2.jpg|'Sue: Coach from before Pilot.|link=Sue Becky Jacksonn 2.jpg|Becky' : Joined in Wheels. Current Co-Captain as of The Purple Piano Project.|link=Becky 1STCHEERIOGIRL.png|'First Cheerio Seen|link=First Cheerio Seen SantanaSeason2.jpg|Santana: Before Pilot to The Sue Sylvester Shuffle. Former Captain: Since Wheels to Audition,Current Co-Captain. Rejoins in The Purple Piano Project. Brit-crop.jpg|Brittany: Before Pilot to The Sue Sylvester Shuffle. Rejoins in The Purple Piano Project. Cheerios CaliforniaGurls.jpg|Full Cheerios squad Known Former Members TerriSeason2.jpg|Terri: Former Captain (Around 1993) QuinnSeason2.jpg|Quinn: Former Captain: Before Pilot to Mash-Up. Rejoin in Audition to The Sue Sylvester Shuffle. Mercedes colours.jpg|Mercedes: Former Member and Lead Singer: Since The Power of Madonna to Laryngitis. 300px-KurtSeason2.jpg|Kurt: Former Member and Lead Singer: Since The Power of Madonna to Funk. Known Rejected Members yu.jpeg|Quinn Fabray, rejected in Audition hj.jpeg|Finn Hudson, rejected in Audition hy.jpeg|Mercedes Jones, rejected in Wheels Laurenzizes.jpg|Lauren Zizes, rejected in Wheels Tumblr_l9mhflkaOX1qa5z1ro1_400.jpg|Jacob Ben Israel, rejected in Wheels Images (41).jpg|Kurt Hummel, rejected in '''Wheels Songs Performed/Included *'You Can Do It/You Keep Me Hanging On"': by Ice Cube/Diana Ross &The Supremes. Danced to by the Cheerios. *'I Say a Little Prayer '''by ''Dionne Wiowick.Sung by Quinn,Santana and Brittany. *'Bust Your Windows' by Jazmine Sullivan. Sung by Mercedes with Cheerios (excluding Quinn and Santana). *'You Keep Me Hangin' On' by The Supremes. Sung by Quinn Fabray with Cheerios. *'Ray of Light' by Madonna. Danced by the Cheerios. *'4 Minutes' by Madonna ft. Justin Timberlake. Sung by Kurt and Mercedes with Cheerios. *'Beautiful' by Christina Aguilera. Sung by Mercedes with Cheerios and WMHS Students. *'Fergalicious' by Fergie ft. Will.i.am. Sung by Kurt and Mercedes with Cheerios (Deleted Song). *'California Gurls' by Katy Perry ft. Snoop Dogg. Danced by Cheerios. *'It's Not Unusual '''by ''Tom Jones. Sung by Blaine with Cheerios (excluding Brittany). *'Run the World (Girls)' by Beyonce. Sung by Brittany and Santana with Cheerios and WMHS girls. *'Christmas Wrapping' by The Waitresses. Sung by Brittany Danced with Cheerios and Tina. Cheerios in uniform Videos 300px|left thumb|300px|right Category:Clubs